Good VsGrey? Chapter One: I Said I'm Sorry!
by Shremeg
Summary: Harry Potter should be living the dream life after defeating Voldemort, but...
1. Chapter 1

Good Vs…Grey?

Chapter One

No one likes waking up feeling hammered, and Harry Potter was no exception. But as his mind slowly cleared, he relaxed in his bed, and listened to the birds chirp as sunlight streamed in through his window. He was in Hogwarts-his home-and he'd just defeated Lord Voldemort, and restored peace to the wizards and witches. Now he just wanted to enjoy life, tempted by the offer some Aurors had made earlier to accept him early on. He knew that now Voldemort was gone, there wouldn't be much need for the Aurors, but they still had to eradicate all of Voldemort's followers and make arrangements for the re-building of Hogwarts.

"Harry! You're awake!" said Hermione from the edge of his bed, hand-in-hand with Ron, who grinned at him.

Kreacher shuffled behind them, his tennis ball eyes glowing with admiration.

"Harry Potter has awoken already!" Kreacher cried. Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione bent over and playfully tickled him till he squealed. Ron walked to the door, and gestured to the crowd of people waiting inside. Soon Hagrid, the Weasleys, the professors and everyone from Gryffindor rushed in. Harry grinned at all of them, but the grin vanished when he realized with a pang of his heart that Ginny was missing.

"Where's Ginny?" he hissed to Hermione.

"She's angry with you," Hermione explained. "You treated her like a baby the whole while, remember?"

"No! I..."

"Well, Ginny doesn't like protective guys," Ron cut in, softly. Harry pressed his temples frustrated.

He made his way out through the crowd, and out of the common room, when suddenly a crowd of journalists gathered about him.

"How does it feel having killed the most evil wizard in the world?"

"What are you going to do now? Are you taking your N.E.W.T.S or becoming an Auror directly?"

"Are rumours that you've broken up with Ginevra Weasley true? Does this affect your relationship with your sidekick Ronald?"

The last one stunned him.

"Who the hell told you that?" he shouted. "That's none of your business!"

He noticed a journalist muttering 'definitely broken up' under her breath. He flared up with anger, and turned the notepad she was scribbling in to ash.

"Take that bunny," he muttered, leaving the entire room shocked at the spectacle.

He ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Many people tried to stop him, but he ignored them throughout the way, heading towards the lake.

When he reached it, he noticed flaming red hair flying in the distance. He was right. She had been there.

"Ginny, come back! I'm SORRY!"

She didn't even glance back.

"Aargh!" he cried. "C'mon, I said I'm sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer Everto was not your normal boy. For starters, he was a nastier version of Dudley Dursley.

Several complaints had been made by his teachers regarding his mischievous behaviour. The children in the neighbourhood were frightened of him. He was sent to a counselor at the age of thirteen after a completely gruesome 'accident'. Social Services ran a check and found out that Lucifer lived completely alone with his single mother Terry, who was barely fourteen years older than him. Terry was repeatedly quizzed as to who Lucifer's father was, but she refused to answer.

Lucifer however, was smarter. He knew his mother would never reveal his father's name so he did a little research, and found out that Terry had dropped out of school in sixth grade, though it was not allowed in her school. He also learnt that his grandparents were astoundingly rich. That's when he realized the painful truth-he was an illegitimate child, and would always be.

On his fifteenth birthday when Lucifer was cleaning the house, he found envelopes from Hogwarts addressed to his mother. He read them curiously and was shocked to find that the letters were admissions to a school of magic. He went to his mother's bedroom, and took out her photo album. Within the pages were several pictures of her wearing a school uniform and hanging out with her friends. He noticed that maximum of the pictures were with a spectacled boy, who was not exactly handsome, but had a boyish appeal to him.

He removed her diary and read the pages, not feeling a single ounce of guilt. I deserve to know the truth, he decided. As he read the pages, secrets came to the limelight, horrible shocking secrets. The diary ended like this.

_I don't know why he did this to me. Dumbledore is under pressure from the trustees to suspend me. He keeps coming and asking me who the father of my baby is. But if I tell Dumbledore the truth, he will be kicked out too. He looks so happy with her. I love him too much to destroy his happiness. _

Lucifer shut the book angrily and went looking for his mother. He found her in the kitchen, hanging from a ceiling fan. She'd seen him reading her diary.

*

Lucifer was sent to his uncle, his only living relative. His name was Brian Lewis, and he was one of Voldemort's aides. He had fled Hogwarts after Voldemort's death, and lived in hiding in one of the most impoverished suburbs of London. Lucifer asked his uncle the truth, and Brian told him everything-from Terry's affair to her subsequent pregnancy.

"She could have chosen to kill you, but she didn't. She loved him, and she loved you a lot." Brian sighed. "If only she'd been like me and followed Voldemort. She might have been spared the heartbreak then."

Brian enrolled Lucifer at Durmstrang. "Your mother would have killed me if I took you back to that godforsaken place Hogwarts again." Lucifer loved the place. He immediately blended in with the students.

The hot topic in Durmstrang was a boy called Harry Potter. Lucifer researched him in the Durmstrang library. He decided Harry was too dull till he read the following passage.

_Harry is the son of the late James and Lily Potter._

He read the sentence over and over again. He then went and looked into the mirror. If it wasn't for the eyes and the shape of his face, he could have easily passed for Harry.

Lucifer had made his decision-despite his mother's wish, he would go to Hogwarts.


End file.
